Project Summary ? Overall The role of the Genome Editing Testing Section will be to validate unique reporter models created by the Animal Model Production Section and to test novel delivery methods and reagents provided by other members of the Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) Consortium. Additionally, the Genome Editing Testing Section will be responsible for creating detailed standard operating procedures (SOPs) and comprehensive reports for testing new genome editing technologies. It is essential to have a well- established pipeline for the validation and testing of new genome editing technology to facilitate proper refinement of the tools while ensuring the safety of the technology. The Genome Editing Testing Section will streamline the testing process while maintaining a comprehensive and rigorous comparative analysis of new genome editing tools and delivery systems. Our group is ideally suited to provide this testing due to our unique composition of individuals that are experienced with pig production, swine biomedical models, operate successful labs that routinely test cutting-edge genome editing technology, and are associated with world-renowned National Swine Resource and Research Center (NSRRC). The Genome Editing Testing Section will have a significant impact on the overall MU Swine Testing Center for Genome Editing Technologies? ability to accurately assess new technologies and further facilitate the ability to use genome editing in therapeutic circumstances.